


That Damn Tie

by TotalNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalNerd/pseuds/TotalNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is trying to survive high school, his last year while hiding his true sexual attraction, to guys. Sam his little brother has been sneaking around but Dean, as always is oblivious. Dean falls for the nerdy new sophomore, and they both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In reality Dean is a teenage girl

**Author's Note:**

> Dean-18 Sam-14 Castiel-16 Gabriel-18 Balthazar-22 Lucifer & Michael-26  
> This is my first Published fanfiction. I will continue to post chapters depending on response. Hope you Enjoy! Updated version! Sorry about awful format, hope this is more readable! Alas paragraphs! Please leave A comment if you find errors!

The Impala roared to life, as Dean Winchester turned the key in the ignition to drive him and his little brother Sam, to school on a hazy Monday in mid-October. Dean parked his beloved baby in it's usual spot. Little bushy haired Sam jumped out of the car, gave Dean a hug and walked off to his first period. "Have a good day, Sammy. See you at lunch!" Dean walked to the door, by where his best friend Charlie parks. She got out of her car, messenger bag on her shoulder, fiery red hair bouncing freely as she walked toward him. "S'up bitch?" Charlie chirped. "Nothin'. You?" "Nope. Sleep good?" she asked. "No better than usual." Dean grumbled. The five minute warning bell rang signaling that kids need to get their asses to class. "See you at lunch," Dean said walking off. 

At lunch Sam was happily chattering away about how he got a hundred percent on an English quiz, when Charlie walked up. "Hey bitches." Charlie sat salad in lap. "Dude, there's a new sophomore in some of my Advanced Placement classes, totally gorgeous, and your type. Messy black sex hair, bright blue eyes, and he wears this ridiculous tan trench coat. Total nerd, but a genius and he wears black wire glasses." Dean blanched, "Charlie! Don't say that in public!" Sam and Charlie chuckled, "His name is Castiel Novak. His brother's a senior, Gabriel. You might know him." "Oh yeah, he's funny. Got a real sweet tooth though." Dean said, changing the subject off of a guy. "He even invited me to his brother's party on Friday, apparently they have a 22 year old brother whose getting alcohol for the party. You should come. It'll be fun, I'll introduce you to Castiel." Charlie said, happily. "You need to stop trying to hook me up, people would-" Charlie cut him off saying, "No one would care, its the 20th century, Dean. Not the Salem witch trials. Please gay is more common than lesbian and no one cares about it." Dean bit his lip, "How do we even know if he is- you know, like me?" Charlie smirked, "Well that's easy to find out." 

Later that week, Sam began eating with some friends so it was just Dean and Charlie, so naturally their main topic was Castiel, the new dorky sophomore. "Gabe invited me to his party, so I'm officially going. I think Gabe's really cool." Dean said. On Friday, Dean was nervous, pacing back and forth by his baby, he was thinking of all the times he locked eyes with the gorgeous blue eyed boy in the hallway. He waved at him and smiled, he felt like a love sick puppy, swooning over a guy he didn't even know. He was breathtaking, every time he saw him, he had to watch him until he got out of sight. Cas was the first thing on his mind in the morning, and the last before he fell asleep. Cas was- Wait. Cas? When did he give his crush a nickname? 'God I feel like a teenage girl', Dean thought. Cas and Gabe were driving by where Dean was parked, and Gabe shouted out the car window, "Hey Dean! You coming tonight to my party?" "Yeah!" Dean shouted back. Castiel looked at his brother, mouth open. "You know him?" Cas asked. "Yeah Cassie, he's my friend, Dean. You like? Does Cassie have a crush?" Gabriel teased. Cas blushed, "Shut up Gabriel." 

Charlie came home with Sam and Dean, because Dean was a nervous wreck. Also she was catching a ride with them. Sam got to go to the party because Dean wouldn't leave his brother alone by himself, even though he is now 14. "Charlie," Dean groaned, standing at the door to his closet, contemplating what best to wear. "What do I wear? I don't want to look like a douche but I also don't want to look like a nerd." Charlie was in a tight black gamer shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and high top converse. Her hair bouncing free on her shoulders. Charlie smirked, "Here, Wear this I even think you're hot in it." She pulled out a worn AC/DC t-shirt, stonewash jeans that were loose, so they hung low on his hips, his leather jacket and combat boots. "If you like me does that mean I look like a girl?" Dean teased. "Shut up, smartass." Charlie snipped. They went down the stairs, Sam waiting for them on the couch. He was dressed simple jeans and a tight t-shirt, showing off his surprisingly toned abs. "Cute girl gonna be there?" Dean asked looking up and down his baby brother. Sam blushed, "Something like that. " He mumbled. Dean smiled and tousled Sam's hair, him groaning, "Dean! Cut it out." Dean chuckled and grabbed the keys to his car. As they approached the Novak's house, lights were flashing, music booming and girls in various states of undress were walking inside. As they entered the house the living room was make out central, couples of different matches were face fucking each other and practically having sex with their clothes on. Gabe smiled as he saw Sam, Dean and Charlie walk into the house. He looped his arm around Charlie's shoulders, and whispered something gross in Charlie's ear. She shoved him off and laughed at him. "You're sooo not my type." Gabe pushed his luck. "Meaning?" Charlie smirked, "Meaning you're not a girl." "Oh you like that do you? Probably some girls here you'll like. " Charlie smiled, "Thanks Gabe." Dean gave Gabriel a high five as he was handed a beer, "Nice party!" He had to shout to be heard over the music. Sam went in the kitchen to wait for his friend, Gabe wandered off in his own little world, hitting on everything that walked by. Charlie signaled for Dean to follow her, she lead him over to a corner where Castiel was standing bouncing slightly to the music. His eyes brightened when Charlie approached. He hugged her. "This is Dean, my friend I was telling you about!" She shouted. Cas could not hear her, "What?" He asked. "This is Dean!" She tried again. "What? I cannot hear you Charlie!" Castiel motioned for them to follow him he walked up the stairs, dodging a couple on the stairs, connected at the lips. He opened the door to his room and stepped inside, Charlie and Dean following close behind. They could hear and feel the music downstairs, a bouncing beat, the bass probably turned up to 11. Charlie smiled and made a vague gesture at Dean, "This is my friend Dean. The one I was telling you about. Dean this is Castiel Novak. Gabriel's little brother. " "You told him about me?" Dean asked, blushing slightly. Dean stuck out his hand, worn from work, but warm. Cas took it and Dean felt a slight shock, not electricity but something different. Cas must've felt it too, because they locked eyes and- Oh my God, look at those eyes. A deep cerulean blue, he could get lost in those eyes for hours. Cas noticed Deans' were bright green and sparkling. They lingered holding each others hands maybe a bit too long, but neither of them minded. Charlie sighed, "Now mingle. I'm gonna go scope for babes. Stay here, it's not really up your guys' alley. Charlie pushed Castiel toward Dean slightly, him almost loosing his footing, so Dean steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, Cas leaned into the embrace and Charlie left the room and headed downstairs. 

"So you um- uh," Dean tried. "Like guys too?" Cas offered. Dean nodded. "Yeah, just not publicly, my eldest brothers are extremely religious." "I'm not uh- out yet either. My little brother Sam knows and Charlie and you now. I don't fancy being bullied at school." "Agreed," Cas said. Dean bit his lip, trying to break the tension. "So uh Charlie said you're crazy smart. I mean you'd have to be a genius to be in her classes." Castiel tilted his head to the side curiously, that's adorable Dean thought. "What else did Charlie say about me?" Dean smirked, thinking flirt time. This I'm good at. "That you're my type." "Oh?" Cas asked, motioning for them to sit on the edge of his bed, grinning. "And what would your type be, Dean?" Dean shed his jacket revealing his t-shirt underneath. "Smart, hopelessly cute, dark blue eyes, unruly dark hair, black glasses and he wears this nerdy tan trench coat that goes to his ankles. Cas was wearing a navy blue v neck shirt and tight black skinny jeans, the shirt made his eyes pop. Cas lips' quirked up slightly. Dean inched across the bed toward Cas and pulled him in, by his shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Castiel's hands came up his torso feeling every bump and curve on Dean, one hand stopping on his shoulder, then the other on the back of his neck to hold him in place. Dean tasted slightly of beer, but smelt of musk and the thick scent of leather. Deans' hand caressed down Cas' sides and back up to his unruly hair. Cas tasted of a lightly spiked punch and just a taste that Dean had never tasted. He smelt of laundry detergent and a light cologne that smelt earthy and pure. Dean's tongue licked the seam of Cas' lips, asking for entrance. Cas opened willingly, letting Dean roam throughout his mouth exploring everything inside his mouth. They pulled apart, breathless, foreheads resting together, panting and eyes slightly blown. "Wow," Cas mumbled. "That was," "Intense," Dean finished. Cas nodded against Dean's forehead. The rest of the party they spent their time talking and cuddling. Kissing on and off. They exchanged numbers and spooned nearly till midnight when Sam and Charlie came up to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have no interwebs so it tends to cause problems, but i will update when ever i have access. Enjoy!

The next morning Gabe and Cas ate breakfast together. "So Cassie, where were you last night? I didn't see you at my kickass party. Were you being a wallflower? Please tell me you met someone new, At least talked to someone." Gabe pleaded. "I did meet someone for your information Gabriel. So we talked upstairs because it was too loud down here." Cas said, taking a bite of his toast. "Talked huh? Was that all you did? Or did you get deflowered?" Gabe teased. "No Gabriel. We talked' literally means we just talked. Pervert." "A guy?" "Yeah wh-" Cas choked stopping himself. "What makes you think that?" Cas grew nervous, adjusting slightly in his chair. "I'm not gay, Gabe." Gabe smiled, "Chill little bro. I won't tell Lucifer or Michael. Secret's safe with me. Who is it? Someone I know?" "Yes, you know him." Cas said. "Come on Cassie. Don't tease. Tell me." "Dean. It's Dean Winchester. Don't be mad at him." Cas said, biting his lower chapped lip. "Why would I be mad at him? He's my friend Cas. I'm okay with it, but if he even tries to hurt you I will kill him." Cas got up and hugged his brother. "I love you Gabriel." "Ditto Cassie," Gabe agreed.  
Charlie stayed the night at Dean and Sam's last night, due to the late night. "So Dean-o, how'd did it go with Castiel last night?" Charlie asked taking a bite of her cereal. "Castiel as in Gabriel's brother Castiel?" Sam asked. "Yeah, he's Gabe's little brother, but he is sixteen. I really like him Charlie, I know I haven't known him for very long, but I feel like I've known him for years. And there's something about him. He's- He's just special. I've never felt this way with anyone." Dean said. "That's great Dean. You deserve it. 'Bout time you got a good guy in your life." Charlie said. "Good for you, Dean," Sam said. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate that. So what'd you do last night Sammy?" Dean asked smiling. "Just talked and spent time with a friend. That's all. Meet any cute girls Charlie?" Sam said, attempting to steer the conversation off of him. "There was this one girl, Dorothy. Really smokin'. I got her number and e-mail, so we'll see." Charlie said, slurping the milk in the bottom of her bowl. Dean pulled out his phone and fired a text to Cas. He couldn't stand not talking to him.   
Dean- Hi Cas.   
Cas- Hi. :)  
Dean- How're you?  
Cas- Great. You?   
Dean- Same. I had a great time last night.   
Cas- Me too. Would you like to come over today?  
Dean- Yeah. I would. See you in ten.   
Cas- See you soon.   
"Sammy, I'm going to Cas'. Wanna come? You could do your homework like the nerd you are, or you could talk to Gabe." "Sure ," Sam said. "I'll drive myself home then, thanks." Charlie said sarcastically. Dean grabbed his jacket and keys, and Sam grabbed his backpack. They left Charlie alone in the kitchen, more milk than cereal in her bowl.   
They arrived at Cas' house and Dean hopped out excitedly. "Come on, Sammy. Slow poke." Dean said, already at the door and knocking. Cas opened the door and kissed Dean. He also ruffled Sam's hair as he walked in. Gabriel came down the stairs shirtless, lollipop in mouth. "Hey Dean, I didn't know you were coming over. What's up, man?" Gabe asked, cheerfully. Dean bit his lip, "I'm actually here to see Cas." Dean mumbled. Gabe faltered, "Well fine. I see how it is. At least Sammy's here to see me, right moose?" Sam smiled, "Sure Gabe." "Wanna go upstairs?" Cas asked. "Yeah," Dean answered. "Before you go up, can I talk to your boyfriend for a moment? Go ahead up, Cas. I'll send him up." Cas nodded and headed up the stairs. As soon as Cas was up the stairs, Gabriel pushed Dean against the wall, grabbing him by the lapels on his jacket. Man, he sure was strong for a little guy. He looked menacing despite the fact he was shirtless with a lollipop in his mouth. He looked Dean directly in the eyes, and spoke. "If you hurt my brother in any way Dean Winchester, I will not hesitate to kill you." "I would never hurt Cas, Gabe. I lov- like him a lot." Dean said, shifting in Gabe's grip. Gabriel let him go and Dean straightened himself. "Good, now get outta my sight." Gabe ordered, heading to slump on the couch next to Sam, automatically putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.   
When Dean closed the door to Cas' room, he was shoved up against the wall and kissed instantly. Dean smiled, "Eager much?" he teased. "Missed you," Cas mumbled against his lips. He walked over to the bed and sat motioning for Dean to come over as well. "What did Gabriel say?" "He threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you. But I said I never would, because I care too much about you." Dean said, kneeling on the bed over Cas. He kissed him chastely, just a grace of lips and a miniscule amount of tongue.   
Dean and Cas decided to keep things quiet in public, as well as Cas' family not knowing about them. It was very hard for Dean to keep his hands off of Cas in public. He wanted to hold his hand in the hallway, kiss him when they had to go to different classes, and even hold him tight to his chest during lunch. Instead they passed weary glances in the hallway and hugged on occasion when no one was looking. They passed in the hall about two weeks after they were together and Dean just couldn't handle it anymore. Screw it, he thought. He grabbed Cas by the arm as he was walking by and stroked his face with the back of his hand. Cas panicked slightly but didn't resist. Dean grabbed Cas' dark blue tie he always wore, and pulled him in for a fiery kiss. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' back and held him close, their torsos pressed tightly against each other. The other hand still tightly holding his tie. One of Cas' hands settled on Deans chest the other on his shoulder. They kissed for a long moment, tongues invading each other’s mouths. They pulled apart breathless Deans arm still wrapped tightly around Cas' waist. "Why?" Castiel asked. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." "I don't care anymore. I want to be able to show you that I love you in public. I'm sick of hiding our love. And if anyone says anything or even gives me or you a sideways glance, I'll pummel them." Dean said, stealing one more, quick kiss before letting him go whispering in his ear, "See you at lunch." They parted ways for third period.   
After school Dean was waiting for Sam and Castiel by the Impala to head back to their house. Sam arrived limping slightly and leaned on the car next to Dean. He didn’t ask why Sam was limping because Sam would get all bitchy and defensive so he shot Sam a raised eyebrow look and continued to watch for Cas. About 15 minutes later Dean was worried, when Cas still hadn't shown up. "Maybe something came up," Sam said, eyebrows creased. "No something's wrong. He would've texted me if something came up. There's gotta be something wrong." Dean mumbled fishing in his pocket for his phone he hit the speed dial, and the phone began to ring. It went straight to voicemail. Dean hung up. When he looked up, he saw Cas hobbling toward him, and blood on his nose, lip and the lapels of his trench coat. Dean ran to him and hugged him, Cas wincing slightly. "Baby, oh my god. Who did this to you? Tell me Hun, I need to know. "Dean said soothingly, running his hand along Cas slightly swollen jaw, Cas shook his head, not wanting to tell Dean. “Castiel baby, you have to tell me." Cas caved, not wanting to keep the truth from Dean, "Crowley and his gang." Dean pushed past Castiel heading straight toward the football field. "I'm gonna rip their lungs out!" Dean yelled. Sam sighed, "Here Cas. Come on we need to prevent your boyfriend from doing something stupid." Sam said, handing Castiel a dirty t-shirt. Cas held it up to his nose inhaling the scent of Dean as he walked next to Sam.   
As Dean approached the football field he saw Crowley, Alastair and Azazel throwing around a football, Coach Lucifer nowhere in sight. Good, Dean thought, I can kick their asses in peace. Ruby, Lillith and Meg were off to the sidelines talking in a circle, pom-poms off to the side. Dean strode down onto the field, "Crowley!" Dean yelled. Crowley sneered, and taunted, "Hey look it's Fagchester! Come to defend your little whore's honor?" Dean swung, colliding with Crowley's jaw. His brown eyes lit with anger as he swung back at Dean, Dean easily dodging and chuckling. "Kind of slow for a big burly football player," Dean taunted, dodging another blow from Crowley. He kicked at Crowley hitting him directly in the jewels. Crowley fell to his knees, cursing, "Fuck you Winchester" He spat blood. Azazel swung and hit Dean. He hit him right in the jaw, Dean not having time to dodge. Alastair knocked Dean to the floor, him losing his breath. "Dean!" Cas cried, trying to run over to Dean. Sam grabbed his arm. "You'll be pummeled." Cas watched in terror as Dean attempted to fight off three burly football players. Coach Lucifer ran down the hill into the football field pulling Crowley off of Dean, still sucker punching. "Crowley! Cut it out! Tell me what's going on here!" Lucifer yelled. Cas blanched at the sight of his older brother. Crowley wiped the blood off his chin, Dean still breathless on the floor. "We were just teaching Fagchester here a lesson. Not to try to defend a queer, his little boyfriend." Crowley sneered. Lucifer pulled Dean off of the ground, faces inches apart. "Didn't take you for a fag, Winchester. Who's your little bitch? Definitely can't see you as a bottom." Dean remained silent not wanting to get Cas in trouble. "You're not gonna like it Coach." Crowley said. "Crowley don't!" Dean pleaded. "Who?" Lucifer demanded. "Your little brother Castiel," Crowley said ignoring Dean's plea.   
Lucifer dropped Dean on his back, knocking the air out of him again, and strode over to Castiel, grabbing him by the lapels of his trench coat. "You have a boyfriend?" Lucifer snarled into Cas' face. Cas deflated, shrinking into himself. "Yes." Cas whispered. "What did you say?" He said, lifting Castiel off the ground by his coat. "Yes." Cas said louder. Lucifer dropped Cas. "I don't want to see you in my house anymore. And if you do show up you better only be getting your shit, because if I see you again I'll kill your faggot ass and your faggot boyfriend." Dean ran up to the cowering Castiel and knelt next to him, a nasty black bruise forming on his right eye. Lucifer walked away, Crowley, Alastair and Azazel following closely behind him, sneering at cowering Cas, and bloody Dean. As Crowley walked past Sam he tripped him, Sam face planting into the grass. Sam turned onto his back in the grass. "What're we going to do now?" Sam asked, spitting out a blade of grass. "I have no idea." Dean sighed.   
Dean drove the three of them back to his house. Sam patched up Dean and Cas, Dean grumbling and cussing the whole time. "Why the fuck would Lucifer threaten to kill his little brother, just because he was gay? That is fucked up. How fucked up is that? We need to talk to Lucifer’s' twin, maybe he'll see reason." "No," Cas said abruptly. "He's worse than Lucifer. It's their whacked out sense of religion. They think because they're religious that they can beat people for being different." "What about your 22 year old brother? Balthazar? Didn't he just move out?" Sam asked. "How'd you know that? I didn't even tell Dean that yet. "Cas said. "Oh," Sam said. "Gabriel told me." "Oh," Cas said. "Yeah maybe, I could move in with him." As Castiel finished talking, his phone rang. He went to answer mumbling "It's Gabriel. Hey Gabe, Yeah we're ok. Dean's the worst off. Sam just ate some grass. Yes it was Lucifer. Crowley started it. I know, no I didn't say anything about you, but he kicked me out, Gabe. He threatened to kill me and Dean." Gabe talked on the phone, because Cas remained quiet, and nodded as if Gabe could see it.   
An hour later Gabriel and Balthazar showed up at Dean's house. "I'll get you some stuff from the house. You'll stay with Balthazar 'till we figure out the deal with Lucifer and Michael." Gabriel said.


End file.
